Charles Petrov
This is the female version of this character. Click here for Katherine Pierce. This character belongs to Stephy Charlie Petrov (Bulgarian: кума лиса Петров), better known as Charles Pierce, was a warlock of the Traveller subculture, the third known doppelgänger of Amarin, a former vampire, a major antagonist and one of the main characters of The Vampire Diaries. He was the main antagonist of Season One (through Jodie Gilbert's and Isaac's actions, as both were working for him), and one of the main antagonists of the second, fourth and fifth seasons. After his wife gave birth to a baby son out of wedlock around age 16, and being forced to give the baby up for adoption, he was disowned. He was exiled to England, where he quickly assimilated into her new culture and met two nobleman brothers, Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson. However, he later learned that he was a Petrova Doppelgänger, and that Klaus was planning on using him as a sacrifice in order to break the curse that bound his werewolf side. He sabotaged his plan by running away with the moonstone, which bound the curse, and then tricked Ross into feeding him her blood so he could turn herself into a vampire. Because Charles was no longer human, he was no longer a candidate to break the curse. Klaus was so infuriated with Charles's sabotage, that he was forced to live on the run for over 500 years as he hunted him down. His activities during his first centuries as a vampire are unknown, but at some point between the 15th and 19th centuries he took on the alias Charles Pierce (which is an anglicized version of his birth name), and eventually met and befriended Paul, Alex, and Eric Bennett. In the late 19th century, he traveled to Mystic Falls, where he met Stephanie and Danielle Salvatore while they hosted her at the Salvatore Estate. He later fell in love with both sisters, and subsequently turned them both into vampires. When the Town Council found out the identities of the vampires in town, he faked his death and escaped being sealed in the tomb, with the aid of Georgia Lockwood, who helped him in exchange for the moonstone. During the 20th century, he continued to keep tabs on Stephanie, while still hiding from Klaus. In 2010, he came back to Mystic Falls with the intention of finally earning his freedom from Klaus by handing over the Petrova doppelgänger who came after him, Eli Gilbert. To achieve that end, he turned Christian Forbes, and tricked Marion and Taylor Lockwood into triggering their werewolf curses, just so they could also be sacrificed in the ritual. He fled Mystic Falls again shortly after Klaus broke his hybrid curse. After failing to induce Klaus' forgiveness by securing the cure and handing it over to Elijah, Charles managed to draw Klaus away from Mystic Falls by revealing to him in a letter that a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux was plotting against him. Now that he has moved to New Orleans to investigate his claim, he has officially returned to Mystic Falls. In Graduation, Charles initiated a violent fight with Eli. As he was about to rip her descendant's heart out of her chest, Eli forced the cure down Charles's throat, who became human. He goes on the run for the summer, but when he realized how dangerous it was for him to be human, with all of the supernatural enemies he had made over the centuries, he returned to Mystic Falls. He'd hoped to seek Stephanie's and Danielle's protection, but was forced to flee again when Silas came looking for him at the Salvatore Boarding House and tried to kill him. Silas revealed to Danielle that Charles's blood became the cure after she had ingested it, which is why he tried to kill him and he wanted to cure himself. He ran from him for weeks, but eventually, Danielle helped Silas lure Charles to the house and fed him his blood, which turned him back into a warlock. Though Silas drinking all of his blood should have killed him, Charles managed to live through it. He learned shortly afterward that taking the cure has caused his body to start rapidly aging in order to compensate for the 500+ years he has been alive, and cast a spell on her deathbed to transfer his spirit into Eli's body, so as to stay alive. After the gang discovers this, Stephanie stabs him with the Traveler knife, expelling her from Eli's body, but not before making amends with a dying Nathan. Upon learning he was denied entry to the Other Side, and therefore reunion with his son, he was dragged by unseen forces into what is presumed to be a hell of some kind. Charles's notable ancestors include Amarin, who was Silas' true love and presumably the world's first immortal man, and Trent, whose blood was involved in the creation of the spell of immortality that was cast on the Mikaelson Family and the curse that bound Klaus' werewolf side. He is also the Fraternal ancestor of Isaac Flemming and the latter's biological son, Eli Gilbert. He was once the romantic interest of Stephanie and Danielle Salvatore, as well as Marion Lockwood. Charlie Petrova was a member of the Petrova Family. Category:Males Category:Petrova Family Category:Petrova Doppelgangers Category:TVD Characters Category:TVD Non Canons Category:Genderswapped Characters